marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Height Scale
This page is a relative chart of the respective heights of characters and objects found in the Marvel Universe. You can use this page to compare which character of a group is taller or how tall a character is compared to the Baxter Building for instance. Although some of these figures have been known to change from comic to comic, most of these values are static and unchanging, such as the height of Four Freedoms Plaza. ---- __TOC__ 1 Inch ---- 2 Inches ---- 3 Inches ---- 4 Inches ---- 5 Inches ---- 6 Inches ---- 7 Inches ---- 8 Inches ---- 9 Inches ---- 10 Inches ---- 11 Inches ---- 1 Foot ---- 2 Feet * Lockheed - 2'6" ---- 3 Feet * Gargouille - 3'8" * Puck - 3'6" (Eugene Judd) ---- 4 Feet * Box (Roger Bochs) - * Gateway - 4'6" ---- 5 Feet * Marrina Smallwood ---- 5 Feet 1 Inch * Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) ---- 5 Feet 2 Inches * Rem Ram ---- 5 Feet 3 Inches * Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) ---- 5 Feet 4 Inches * Karma ("Shan" Coy Manh) ---- 5 Feet 5 Inches * Blink (Clarice Ferguson) * Magik (Illyana Rasputin) * Vindicator (Heather Hudson) ---- 5 Feet 6 Inches * Barnacle * Magik (Jimaine Szardos) * Magma (Amara Aquilla) * Dark Phoenix * Jean Grey-Summers * Madelyne Pryor-Summers * Orator * Shadowcat (Kitty Pride) * Spoor (Andrew Graves) * Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) (in Human Form) ---- 5 Feet 7 Inches * Cecilia Reyes * Flex (Adrian Corbo) * Husk (Paige Gurthie) * Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers) * Polaris (Lorna Dane) * Sage (Tessa) * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ---- 5 Feet 8 Inches * Dazzler (Alison Blaire) * Decay * Iceman (Bobby Drake) * Danielle Moonstar * Murmur (Arlette Truffaut) * Neophyte * Rogue (Anna Marie) * Shaman (Micheal Twoyoungmen) * Static * Talisman (Elizabeth Twoyoungmen) * Wild Child (Kyle Gibney) ---- 5 Feet 9 Inches * Chamber (Jonothon Starsmore) * Liz Allan-Osborn * Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) * Thunderbird (Neal Shaara) * Vindaloo * X-Man (Nathan Grey) ---- 5 Feet 10 Inches * Emma Frost * Lifegaurd (Heather Cameron) * Meggan Braddock * Milan * Mystique (Raven Darkholme) * Senyaka * Snowbird (Narya) * Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) ---- 5 Feet 11 Inches * Beast (Hank McCoy) (in Ape Form) * Changeling (Kevin Sidney) * Katu * Multiple Man (Jamie Madrox) * Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) * Psylocke in british body (Betsy Braddock) * Rusty Collins * Storm (Ororo Munroe) * Stacy X ---- 6 Feet * Aguila (Alejandro Montoya) * American Eagle (Jason Strongbow) * Archangel (Warren Worthington III) * Banshee (Sean Cassidy) * Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) * Exodus (Bennet du Paris) * Forge * Havok (Alex Summers) * Professor X (Charles Xavier) * Seamus Mellencamp * Windshear (Colin Hume) ---- 6 Feet 1 Inch * Air-Walker (Gabriel Lan) * Ajak * Amelia Voght * Anne-Marie Cortez * Scanner * Slipstream (Davis Cameron) * Thunderbird (John Proudstar) ---- 6 Feet 2 Inches * 3-D Man (Cahrles Chandler) * Carmella Unuscione * Gambit (Remy LeBeau) * Gaurdian (James Hudson) * Joseph (Magneto's Clone) * Kleinstocks (Harlan, Sven, and Eric) * Longshot * Magneto (Erik Lensherr) * Mimic (Calvin Rankin) * Xorn ---- 6 Feet 3 Inches * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Projector ---- 6 Feet 4 Inches * Absorbing Man (Carl Creel) * Chrome * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) (in Human Form) * Diamond Lil (Lilian Crawford-Jeffries) * Walter Langowski ---- 6 Feet 5 Inches * Fabian Cortez ---- 6 Feet 6 Inches * Lucas Bishop * Cable (Nathan Summers) * Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) ---- 6 Feet 7 Inches * Earthmover (Chuck Moss) * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) (in Steel Form) * Kamal ---- 6 Feet 8 Inches * Abomination (Emil Bronsky) * Harry Degaldo * Maggott (Japheth) ---- 6 Feet 9 Inches ---- 6 Feet 10 Inches * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) ---- 6 Feet 11 Inches * Joanna Cargill ---- 7 Feet ---- 7 Feet 1 Inch ---- 7 Feet 2 Inches * Proudstar (James Proudstar) ---- 7 Feet 3 Inches ---- 7 Feet 4 Inches ---- 7 Feet 5 Inches ---- 7 Feet 6 Inches ---- 7 Feet 7 Inches ---- 7 Feet 8 Inches ---- 7 Feet 9 Inches ---- 7 Feet 10 Inches ---- 7 Feet 11 Inches ---- 8 Feet * Blob (Fred Dukes) ---- 9 Feet * Javitz - 9'1" ---- 10 Feet * Sasquatch ---- 20 Feet ---- 30 Feet ---- 40 Feet ---- 50 Feet ---- 60 Feet ---- 70 Feet ---- 80 Feet ---- 90 Feet ---- 100 Feet ---- 1000 Feet ---- Back to Main Page ---- Category:Scales